mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Quem é Miguel o Arcanjo?
thumb|left Um fato Surpreendente: Quando o Rei Humberto da Itália herdou o trono, Nápoles estava à beira da insurreição contra a monarquia. Políticos argüiram violentas medidas para forçar as pessoas à submissão, mas o rei não o permitiu. Depois, a cólera subitamente eclodiu na cidade, e junto com a temida doença veio a fúria. O jovem rei, ignorando as advertências de seus conselheiros, deixou o palácio e visitou sozinho os lotados hospitais de Nápoles. Emocionado com a situação, com dedicação e amor à causa, ele ministrou inclusive às pessoas ingratas com suas próprias mãos. Muitas pessoas que sofriam, suspiraram orações de gratidão para com o jovem médico que os servia, não sabendo que ele era o seu menosprezado rei. Quando a praga foi finalmente contida, muitos descobriram a verdadeira identidade do nobre enfermeiro que tinha cuidado deles. Nápoles, em seguida, tornou-se uma cidade conquistada, não pela força, mas pelo amor e piedade do monarca que uma vez recusara. A partir de então, o povo de Nápoles se tornou fiel ao Rei Humberto. O Enigma de Miguel Perguntas freqüentes surgem nos círculos cristãos sobre a verdadeira identidade do misterioso personagem bíblico conhecido como Miguel, algumas vezes chamado de “o Arcanjo Miguel” e “Miguel, o Grande Príncipe.” Alguns alegam que Miguel é o mais elevado dos anjos celestiais, um dos querubins cobridores ou um mensageiro especial desejado por Gabriel. Sendo, portanto, um ser criado. Outros, como o comentarista bíblico Matthew Henry, afirmam que Miguel é simplesmente mais um dos muitos nomes do próprio Jesus. Poderemos nós conhecermos a verdadeira identidade deste misterioso Ser? Obviamente, a chave para decifrar esta pergunta intrigante é encontrada nas Escrituras. “Pois é preceito sobre preceito, preceito sobre preceito; regra sobre regra, regra sobre regra; um pouco aqui, um pouco ali”. (Isaías 28:10) Uma rápida olhada em uma Concordância Bíblica revela que há 15 referências ao nome Miguel nas Escrituras. Dez dessas vezes, ele é simplesmente chamado de Miguel. De fato, a entrada para “Miguel” no léxico (grego e / ou dicionário hebraico) afirma: “O nome de um arcanjo e nove israelitas.” É a identidade de Miguel, o arcanjo e príncipe, mencionado nas últimas cinco referências que buscamos neste importante estudo. A primeira destas três referências de Miguel está no Antigo Testamento, no livro do profeta Daniel. Os dois últimos são mencionados nos livros do Novo Testamento de Judas e Apocalipse. Com um honesto estudo de comparação destes e de outros versos, rapidamente surgem pistas que nos levam a uma inescapável conclusão da verdadeira identidade de Miguel; Ele não é senão Jesus, Ele não é um anjo criado ou querubim, mas seu nome é um dos muitos títulos do grande Filho eterno de Deus! À primeira vista, o Antigo Testamento retrata Miguel como um príncipe, e o Novo Testamento o descreve como um arcanjo. Mas, olhando para outras Escrituras relacionadas onde são utilizadas semelhante expressão e linguagem, vamos ver emergir um padrão interessante. Um Aviso Antes de proceder qualquer outra coisa, por favor, leia com atenção e entenda este próximo pensamento. Porque a palavra “anjo” significa mensageiro, ela é muito usada livremente e em grande parte das Escrituras. Às vezes, homens são chamados anjos na Bíblia (1 Samuel 29:9, Gálatas 4:14). Às vezes anjos são chamados de homens (Gênesis 32:24). E em outros lugares, como será demonstrado em breve, o próprio Deus é identificado como um anjo! Claro que, mesmo os anjos são chamados de anjos. Normalmente, quando uma pessoa pensa em um anjo, imagina vários níveis de espíritos ministradores conhecidos como Anjos, Serafins, ou Querubins. Ao contrário de Jesus, estes seres celestiais são criados. Existem alguns cultos que ensinam que Jesus, antes de Sua encarnação terrena, foi realmente apenas um poderoso anjo que tinha uma exaustiva contenda, com Seu companheiro desobediente: o anjo Lúcifer. Por sua vez, isto significaria que Jesus é uma criatura que tem sido promovida por seu Pai e por isso não é o Deus eterno como os cristãos acreditam. Este estudo rejeita categoricamente essa opinião. Jesus é, e sempre tem sido, o Filho do Deus eterno e, na verdade, o próprio Deus. Qualquer comparação feita a Jesus como um anjo no presente estudo é simplesmente no sentido clássico, como um grande mensageiro da salvação e de forma alguma têm a intenção de diminuir Sua divindade eterna. A chave está no Nome Primeiro, vamos examinar o significado de algumas palavras e nomes. No Novo Testamento grego, a palavra “anjo” significa “mensageiro”, e “arc” significa “chefe, principal, maior, ou mais elevado.” Então, “arcanjo” significa simplesmente “mais elevado ou importante mensageiro.” O nome hebraico “Miguel”, encontrado no Antigo Testamento, significa “quem é como Deus” ou, por vezes, ele forma uma pergunta: “Quem é como Deus?” Então o título Miguel o Arcanjo pode ser traduzido como “O maior mensageiro que é Deus”. Se esse nome é uma pergunta, afirmação, ou um desafio será ainda mais evidente pelo estudo. Um anjo que professa ser como Deus. Isso abrange também um querubim caído das cortes celestiais – Lúcifer, que se tornou o Diabo e Satanás, por ter a pretensão de “ser semelhante ao Altíssimo” (Isaías 14:14). Em Apocalipse 12:7, Satanás se opõe à “Miguel e seus anjos” e foi expulso do céu. O Anjo do Senhor A frase “anjo do Senhor” é encontrada 68 vezes na Bíblia. Às vezes, aplica-se a Gabriel que apareceu a Daniel, Zacarias, e Maria. Mas Gabriel é chamado de “um” anjo do Senhor (Lucas 1:11). Ele não é referido como “o” anjo do Senhor. Ele também nunca é chamado de “Arcanjo”. (E enquanto nós estamos discorrendo sobre o assunto, deve se observar que o popular anjo Rafael não aparece em qualquer lugar da Bíblia livros.) Gabriel é provavelmente um dos dois querubins que cobre o trono de Deus. Lembre-se que ele disse ao profeta Zacarias, “Eu sou Gabriel, que assisto na presença de Deus” (Lucas 1:19). Lúcifer, presidia outra posição antes de sua queda (Ezequiel 28:14). Se o mais alto cargo presidido por um anjo é o de querubim que são os cobridores do trono de Deus, o que é um arcanjo? E quem é esse poderoso indivíduo identificado como “o anjo do Senhor”, que executa um papel proeminente na redenção do homem? Deus o Pai criou todas as coisas através de Jesus (Hebreus 1:2, Efésios 3:9). Não é implausível de se supor que Cristo veio à terra e se tornou um homem em Sua batalha contra Satanás para salvar os seres humanos, e Ele poderia também ser, de algum modo, identificado como anjo para protegê-los da maligna influência de Satanás no céu. De fato, há várias referências na Bíblia de um misterioso ser identificado como “o anjo do Senhor” antes da encarnação terrena de Cristo. Contudo, cada vez que Ele é mencionado, há indícios de Sua identidade. Vamos analisá-las brevemente na ordem em que aparecem. Hagar Após Hagar, a serva de Abraão, dar a luz a Ismael, ela e a estéril Sara já não podiam coexistir pacificamente. Sara a tratou severamente por ela ter se ensoberbecido até que Hagar fugiu para o deserto e “o Anjo do SENHOR a encontrou no deserto, perto de uma fonte” (Gênesis 16:7). O anjo disse para Hagar voltar para trás e apresentar-se a Sara e prometeu que o seu filho, Ismael, seria o pai de uma grande nação. Quando o “anjo” desapareceu, Hagar “invocou o nome do SENHOR, que lhe falava: Tu és Deus que vê; pois disse ela: Não olhei eu neste lugar para aquele que me vê?” (versículo 13). Parece que Hagar reconheceu que o “anjo do Senhor”, que tinha falado com ela era realmente Deus. Abraão Deus disse a Abraão que sacrificasse o seu filho Isaac no monte Moriá. Assim, quando ele estava prestes a cravar sua adaga no filho da promessa, o anjo do Senhor o parou. “Mas o anjo do Senhor lhe bradou desde o céu, e disse: Abraão, Abraão! Ele respondeu: Eis-me aqui. Então disse o anjo: Não estendas a mão sobre o mancebo, e não lhe faças nada; porquanto agora sei que temes a Deus, visto que não me negaste teu filho, o teu único filho”. (Gênesis 22:11,12) É claro que Abraão estava oferecendo o seu filho a Deus e não a um simples anjo. “Então, do céu bradou pela segunda vez o Anjo do SENHOR a Abraão, e disse: Jurei, por mim mesmo, diz o SENHOR, porquanto fizeste isso e não me negaste o teu único filho, que deveras te abençoarei e certamente multiplicarei a tua descendência como as estrelas dos céus e como a areia na praia do mar; a tua descendência possuirá a cidade dos seus inimigos, nela serão benditas todas as nações da terra, porquanto obedeceste à minha voz.” (Gênesis 22:15-18). Recontando esta experiência de Abraão, em Atos 3:25, Pedro também identifica este “anjo do Senhor” que fez um pacto com o Patriarca, como Deus. Jacó Enquanto fugia de seu zangado irmão Esaú, Jacó teve um sonho em que Deus confirmou a aliança de Abraão com ele. Depois de receber a garantia de que Deus estaria com ele e o levaria de volta em segurança para sua casa, em Canaã, Jacó jurou devolver a Deus um dízimo de todo o seu rendimento. Jacó tomou a pedra que havia posto por travesseiro e a erigiu em coluna, sobre cujo topo entornou azeite. Em seguida, ele nomeou o lugar de Betel, ou casa de Deus, pois Deus havia lhe aparecido lá. Vinte anos mais tarde, Jacó estava em seu caminho para casa, não como um pobre fugitivo, mas como um homem rico. Deus decidiu relembrar que tinha realmente lhe trazido sucesso. Veja como Jacó conta a história: “E o Anjo de Deus me disse em sonho: Jacó! Eu respondi: Eis-me aqui!”. (Gênesis 31:11). No versículo 13, este “anjo de Deus” identifica-se: “Eu sou o Deus de Betel, onde ungiste uma coluna, onde me fizeste um voto”. Então, quando Jacó lutou com um ser divino (Gênesis 32:22-32), foi lhe dado um novo nome (Israel) e ele foi abençoado. “Àquele lugar chamou Jacó Peniel, pois disse: Vi a Deus face a face, e a minha vida foi salva.”. No Novo Testamento, Jesus é o que abençoa o Seu povo e lhes dá um novo nome (Mateus 5:3-12; Apocalipse 2:17). Como você pode ver, está se tornando cada vez mais claro que o anjo do Senhor é o próprio Jesus. Quando Jacó estava em seu leito de morte e abençoou os 2 filhos de José, Efraim e Manassés, ele usou os termos “anjo” e “Deus” intercambiavelmente: “O Deus em cuja presença andaram meus pais Abraão e Isaque, o Deus que me sustentou durante a minha vida até este dia, o Anjo que me tem livrado de todo mal, abençoe estes rapazes; seja neles chamado o meu nome e o nome de meus pais Abraão e Isaque; e cresçam em multidão no meio da terra.” Gênesis 48:15, 16). As Escrituras são muito claras, não há outro redentor e salvador, mas apenas Deus. “Eu, eu sou o SENHOR, e fora de mim não há salvador.” (Isaías 43:11-14). Mais uma vez vemos que o anjo que redimiu Jacó é outro nome para o nosso Redentor, Jesus! Moisés Moisés viu um arbusto queimando que não se consumia e “apareceu-lhe o anjo do Senhor em uma chama de fogo do meio duma sarça” (Êxodo 3:2). O Verso 4 identifica este anjo: “Vendo o SENHOR que ele se voltava para ver, Deus, do meio da sarça, o chamou” E, no versículo 6, Ele identifica-se novamente. “Eu sou o Deus de teu pai, o Deus de Abraão, o Deus de Isaque e o Deus de Jacó. Moisés escondeu o rosto, porque temeu olhar para Deus.” O anjo do Senhor identifica-se como Deus! Em seu último sermão antes de ter sido apedrejado até à morte, Estevão concorda com o que o Êxodo conta: “Decorridos quarenta anos, apareceu-lhe, no deserto do monte Sinai, um anjo, por entre as chamas de uma sarça que ardia. Moisés, porém, diante daquela visão, ficou maravilhado e, aproximando-se para observar, ouviu-se a voz do Senhor: Eu sou o Deus dos teus pais, o Deus de Abraão, de Isaque e de Jacó. Moisés, tremendo de medo, não ousava contemplá-la.” (Atos 7:30-32). Israel Em outro exemplo, os filhos de Israel foram conduzidos através do deserto por Deus. “O SENHOR ia adiante deles, durante o dia, numa coluna de nuvem, para os guiar pelo caminho; durante a noite, numa coluna de fogo, para os alumiar, a fim de que caminhassem de dia e de noite.” (Êxodo 13:21). Moisés depois descreve este ser que os conduzia desta maneira: “Então, o Anjo de Deus, que ia adiante do exército de Israel, se retirou e passou para trás deles; também a coluna de nuvem se retirou de diante deles, e se pôs atrás deles”. ( Êxodo 14:19). Mais uma vez, “o anjo de Deus” é identificado como Deus. Balaão O anjo do Senhor novamente é uma figura proeminente na história de Balaão e sua conversa com a jumenta. É um anjo que protege a jumenta de seu mestre implacável e quase mata o cobiçoso profeta, que está no seu caminho para amaldiçoar o povo de Deus (Números 22:21-35). Depois de Balaão estar perto da porta da morte, “tornou o Anjo do SENHOR a Balaão: Vai-te com estes homens; mas somente aquilo que eu te disser, isso falarás. Assim, Balaão se foi com os príncipes de Balaque.” (versículo 35). O próximo capítulo revela que Deus colocou as palavras na boca do profeta: “Encontrando-se Deus com Balaão … o SENHOR pôs a palavra na boca de Balaão e disse: Torna para Balaque e falarás assim.” (Números 23:4, 5 ). Aqui, novamente, “o anjo do Senhor” acaba por ser o próprio Deus. Juízes Agora vamos avançar para o livro dos Juízes, quando lemos, “Subiu o Anjo do SENHOR de Gilgal a Boquim e disse: Do Egito vos fiz subir e vos trouxe à terra que, sob juramento, havia prometido a vossos pais. Eu disse: nunca invalidarei a minha aliança convosco.” (2:1). Por agora, devemos reconhecer um padrão. Vemos o anjo que trouxe os israelitas do Egito e fez um pacto com Israel que nunca seria invalidado – o anjo do Senhor – é o pré-encarnado Filho de Deus? Sim! A resposta é que é a mesma pessoa. Gideão Gideão tem um encontro com o anjo do Senhor no livro de juízes. O anjo disse a Gideão que o Senhor estava com ele “o Anjo do SENHOR lhe apareceu e lhe disse: O SENHOR é contigo, homem valente.” (Juízes 6:12) . Gideão chama a atenção para a opressão de Israel pelos Midianitas como prova do contrário. “Então, se virou o SENHOR para ele e disse: Vai nessa tua força e livra Israel da mão dos midianitas; porventura, não te enviei eu?” (Juízes 6:14). Ao longo do resto da narrativa de juízes capítulo 6, a pessoa que está falando com Gideão é intercambiavelmente identificada como o Senhor, o Anjo do Senhor, e o Anjo de Deus. Manoá A mãe de Sansão, a esposa de Manoá, era estéril. “Apareceu o Anjo do SENHOR a esta mulher e lhe disse: Eis que és estéril e nunca tiveste filho; porém conceberás e darás à luz um filho” (Juízes 13:3). Esse anjo disse-lhe que ela teria um filho que iria libertar o apóstata Israel de seus opressores pagãos. Ela rapidamente chamou Manoá, e oraram para outra visita do “homem de Deus.” Quando o anjo veio pela segunda vez, Manoá perguntou-lhe o seu nome. A Versão King James da Bíblia afirma que o anjo disse a Manoá que seu nome era “Secreto”, com uma nota de rodapé que se traduz como “Maravilhoso.” Isto nos faz lembrar imediatamente da profecia de Isaías de que Jesus seria chamado de “Maravilhoso, Conselheiro, Deus Poderoso, o Pai eterno, o Príncipe da Paz ” (Isaías 9:6). O nome “Maravilhoso” para o anjo do Senhor que apareceu a Manoá liga este “anjo”, com a vinda do Messias que seria chamado de “Maravilhoso”. Mais uma vez, depois de ver este “Maravilhoso mensageiro”, Manoá declarou que tinha visto Deus. “Disse Manoá a sua mulher: Certamente morreremos, porquanto temos visto a Deus”. (Juízes 13:22). Ninguém viu o Pai Nós temos mais versículos para prosseguir! Podemos ver claramente que o “anjo do Senhor” é frequentemente identificado como sendo o próprio Deus, “Ninguém jamais viu a Deus; o Deus unigênito, que está no seio do Pai, é quem o revelou.”'' (João 1:18). João 6:46 também nos diz, “Não que alguém tenha visto o Pai, salvo aquele que vem de Deus; este o tem visto.” Obviamente, uma vez que nenhum homem viu a Deus o Pai, todos estes avistamentos do Deus do Antigo Testamento como o “anjo do Senhor” deve ter sido Jesus, Deus o Filho, velando Sua glória para que os homens pudessem suportar sua presença, sem serem consumidos. O Anjo da Aliança Uma das mais famosas profecias messiânicas é encontrada em Malaquias 3:1: “Eis que eu envio o meu mensageiro, que preparará o caminho diante de mim; de repente, virá ao seu templo o Senhor, a quem vós buscais, o Anjo da Aliança, a quem vós desejais; eis que ele vem, diz o SENHOR dos Exércitos.” O mensageiro da aliança falado aqui em Malaquias é claramente uma referência ao advento de Jesus Cristo. A palavra traduzida como mensageiro (mal’ak) é a mesma palavra usada nas passagens anteriores do Antigo Testamento traduzidas como ‘anjo do Senhor’. Portanto, esta seria também uma boa tradução: “Eis que eu envio o meu anjo, que preparará o caminho diante de mim“. O que poderia ser mais claro? O Acusador Existe mais uma referência importante em que o anjo do Senhor aparece no Antigo Testamento. Ao profeta Zacarias foi dada uma visão “Deus me mostrou o sumo sacerdote Josué, o qual estava diante do Anjo do SENHOR, e Satanás estava à mão direita dele, para se lhe opor” (Zacarias 3:1). Aqui vemos o adversário contendendo junto a um ser humano pecador . Os trajes sujos de Josué simbolizam seu pecado. (Zacarias 3:3). Nesta narrativa, o nome muda rapidamente de “o anjo do Senhor” (versículo 1) para “Senhor” (versículo 2), indicando mais uma vez que eles são os mesmos. Então o Senhor faz uma declaração interessante. “Mas o SENHOR disse a Satanás: ''O SENHOR te repreende, ó Satanás; sim, o SENHOR, que escolheu a Jerusalém, te repreende”''' '(Zacarias 3:2). Há apenas um outro lugar na Escritura, Judas 1:9, em que esta frase é encontrada – e é Miguel O Arcanjo quem a fala! Na curta epístola de Judas, assistimos a uma vinheta semelhante à de Josué e o anjo em Zacarias. “Mas quando o arcanjo Miguel, discutindo com o Diabo, disputava a respeito do corpo de Moisés, não ousou pronunciar contra ele juízo de maldição, mas disse: O Senhor te repreenda” (Judas 1:9). As situações são espantosamente paralelas: Cristo e Satanás estão em contenda sobre o destino dos dois grandes homens de Deus (um vivo, no caso de Josué, um morto, no caso de Moisés). O debate é encerrado abruptamente quando Jesus diz: “O Senhor te repreenda”. Esta passagem levanta outra questão válida. Algumas pessoas ficam confusas por parte deste versículo em Judas 1:9 onde Miguel repreende o diabo. Eles perguntam: Se Miguel é realmente um outro nome para Jesus, então porque é que ele invoca o nome do Senhor, quando repreende Satanás? Porque Ele mesmo não o faz, como fez quando tentado no deserto. “Então ordenou-lhe Jesus: Vai-te, Satanás”. (Mateus 4:10). Ao estudar as Escrituras e a linguagem de Jesus, nós rapidamente vemos que era uma prática muito comum que Jesus falasse de si mesmo na segunda pessoa, como em Lucas 18:8: “Contudo, quando o Filho do homem vier, ele encontrará fé na Terra?”. E se ainda há alguma dúvida nesta questão, temos a clara Escritura em Zacarias 3:2, onde o Senhor fala a mesma coisa que Miguel fala em Judas. Ele invoca o seu próprio nome quando repreende o diabo. “E o Senhor disse a Satanás, O SENHOR te repreende, Satanás!” Talvez essas Escrituras sejam exemplos do Filho de Deus, apelando para o nome de Seu Pai na repreensão de Satanás. Miguel o Príncipe Miguel é mencionado em Daniel mais do que em qualquer outro livro na Escritura. (Ver Daniel 10:13; 10:21; 12:1). Em todas as três referências, ele é chamado de Príncipe, o Seu Príncipe e o Grande Príncipe. A profecia de Isaías sobre o Messias (Isaías 9:6) revela os seus principais nomes e um dos que seriam aplicados ao Messias “Príncipe da Paz”. Há um outro versículo em Daniel 8:25 em que o “Príncipe dos príncipes” é mencionado. Novamente, o conflito cósmico está sendo jogado com Cristo de um lado e o diabo de outro, com a humanidade servindo como campo de batalha. “O Príncipe dos príncipes” é, na realidade, o mesmo termo que é traduzido “Príncipe do Exército” no versículo 11 . Isto é semelhante ao “Senhor dos senhores” (Salmo 136:3), “Deus dos deuses” (Deuteronômio 10:17) e “Rei dos reis” (Apocalipse 19:16). Todos estes são títulos de divindade. Ele ainda é referido como o “ungido, o Príncipe” (Daniel 9:25). Quem é este de que os anjos chamam de o Grande Príncipe? Vamos deixar que a Bíblia nos diga: # Isaías 9:6: “E o seu nome será chamado… O Príncipe da Paz“. #Atos 3:14, 15: “Mas vós negastes o Santo e Justo… e mataste o Príncipe da Vida.” da King James. A versão Almeida fala de "Autor da Vida". # Atos 5:30, 31: “O Deus de nossos pais ressuscitou a Jesus, ao qual vós matastes, suspendendo-o no madeiro; sim, Deus, com a sua destra, o elevou a Príncipe e Salvador.” # Apocalipse 1:5: “e da parte de Jesus Cristo, que é a fiel testemunha, o primogênito dos mortos e o Príncipe dos reis da terra“. Estes versos claramente confirmam os três versos de Daniel em que Miguel é chamado de “Príncipe”. Miguel é apenas um de muitos? Daniel 10:13 é provavelmente o mais difícil versículo sobre Miguel: “Mas o príncipe do reino da Pérsia me resistiu por vinte e um dias; porém Miguel, um dos primeiros príncipes, veio para ajudar-me, e eu obtive vitória sobre os reis da Pérsia.” Afigura-se à primeira vista que Miguel é apenas “um dos” primeiros príncipes. Esta é uma tradução infeliz na King James a Almeida. A palavra “um” vem da palavra hebraica “echad”, que também é freqüentemente traduzida como “primeiro”, como é a esposa do presidente sendo chamada de “primeira-dama.” (ver Gênesis 1:5; 8:13.) Isso muda todo o significado do versículo para Miguel ser um dos primeiros, uns dos maiores ou mais altos, para o Chefe dos príncipes, novamente uma referência a Jesus. O príncipe do reino da Pérsia, que resistira ao anjo foi, sem dúvida, o diabo que aparece freqüentemente trabalhando na sombra dos monarcas terrestres, como o rei da Babilônia, o rei de Tiro, e o poder romano (Isaías 14:4, Ezequiel 28 : 2, Apocalipse 12:4). E lembre-se que Jesus chama Satanás “o príncipe deste mundo” (João 12:31). Daniel 10:21 diz: “Contudo eu te declararei o que está gravado na escritura da verdade; e ninguém há que se esforce comigo contra aqueles, senão Miguel, vosso príncipe”. Aviso aqui que o anjo se refere a Miguel como o nosso Príncipe. Quem foi o príncipe de Daniel? No capítulo anterior, vemos a resposta. Em Daniel 9:25, o messias de Daniel é chamado o príncipe, que é outra indicação clara da identidade de Miguel! Então Gabriel está dizendo que o arcanjo Miguel é Jesus, que sabe toda a verdade das Escrituras. Miguel Se Levanta A última referência a Miguel em Daniel está no capítulo 12: “Naquele tempo se levantará Miguel, o grande príncipe, que se levanta a favor dos filhos do teu povo”. Aviso aqui que Miguel não é chamado um grande príncipe, mas “O Grande Príncipe”. Existe algum príncipe maior senão Jesus? Ele também é identificado como aquele que “se levanta a favor dos filhos do teu povo.” Isto significa que Ele intercede, defende e ainda permanece como um substituto. Que outro poderia ser, senão Jesus? Comentando este versículo, Matthew Henry afirma: “Miguel significa, “Quem é como Deus”, e seu nome, com o título de “o Grande Príncipe”, recorda o Divino Salvador. Cristo era para os filhos de nosso povo como um sacrifício, um substituto para suportar a maldição, para suportar o pecado deles. Ele os defende pleiteando para eles no trono da graça”. Jesus é claramente aquele que sempre está em nosso lugar e para a nossa defesa. Miguel se levantando é também uma referência ao Senhor que se prepara para vir. Repare que Miguel é tão exaltado e poderoso, que seu levantar inicia o grande tempo de angústia. Este, por sua vez, é seguido pela segunda vinda de Jesus e da ressurreição (Daniel 12:2). A Voz de Miguel Se formos isolar e estudar a palavra “arcanjo”, vemos uma outra combinação interessante. A única outra passagem na Bíblia que usa a palavra “arcanjo” é de 1 Tessalonicenses 4:16. E anote o seu contexto: “Porque o mesmo Senhor descerá do céu com um grito, com a voz do arcanjo, e com a trombeta de Deus: e os mortos em Cristo ressuscitarão primeiro” James É a voz do arcanjo que levanta os mortos em Cristo, é o próprio Senhor quem grita. Isto indica que eles são uma e a mesma pessoa. Jesus é aquele que grita com a voz do arcanjo, ou “o maior mensageiro”, para levantar os mortos! Obviamente, anjos não têm o poder de ressuscitar os mortos. Só Deus que dá vida tem o poder de restaurá-la. “Pois assim como o Pai tem vida em si mesmo, assim também deu ao Filho ter vida em si mesmo… Não vos admireis disso, porque vem a hora em que todos os que estão nos sepulcros ouvirão a sua voz e sairão” (João 5:26, 28, 29). Em Judas, vemos o arcanjo disputando com o diabo o corpo de Moisés, o qual, aliás, foi ressuscitado e levado para o céu , onde posteriormente apareceu no monte da transfiguração a fim de incentivar Cristo (Marcos 9). Em 1 Tessalonicenses, o apóstolo Paulo descreve a ressurreição acontecendo em resposta à voz de arcanjo. Novamente vemos o paralelo entre estes dois versos; na qual descrevem o arcanjo no ato da ressurreição. Adorando o Comandante Em Apocalipse, Miguel é retratado como o líder das hostes celestes, ou exércitos, na guerra contra o rebelde Satanás: “Então houve guerra no céu: Miguel e os seus anjos batalhavam contra o dragão. E o dragão e os seus anjos batalhavam”. (Apocalipse 12:7). Aqui, o termo “dragão” é um nome simbólico para Satanás, o líder do mal (versículo 9), por isso é muito seguro assumir que o Miguel é um outro nome emblemático para Jesus, a encarnação e líder do bem. Mas há mais evidências. Quando Israel se preparava para sua primeira batalha após a passagem para a Terra Prometida, Josué teve um encontro com um incomum guerreiro. “Ora, estando Josué perto de Jericó, levantou os olhos, e olhou; e eis que estava em pé diante dele um homem que tinha na mão uma espada nua. Chegou-se Josué a ele, e perguntou-lhe: És tu por nós, ou pelos nossos adversários? Respondeu ele: Não; mas venho agora como príncipe do exército do Senhor. Então Josué, prostrando-se com o rosto em terra, o adorou e perguntou-lhe: Que diz meu Senhor ao seu servo? Então respondeu o príncipe do exército do Senhor a Josué: Tira os sapatos dos pés, porque o lugar em que estás é santo. E Josué assim fez”. (Josué 5:13-15). Não só Josué prestou culto a Ele, como o capitão celeste recebeu seu culto. Se ele tivesse sido um mero anjo, ele teria repreendido Josué como o anjo repreendeu João por tentar adorá-lo (ver Apocalipse 19:10, 22:8, 9). Em todos os casos em que o anjo do Senhor aceita culto, é claramente o Filho de Deus. Mas onde anjos criados são adorados, eles recusam-se! “Está escrito: Ao Senhor teu Deus adorarás, e só a ele servirás” (Lucas 4:8). De fato, todos os anjos criados são ordenados para adorar Jesus como o fizeram durante o seu primeiro advento. “E outra vez, ao introduzir no mundo o primogênito, diz: E todos os anjos de Deus o adorem.” ''(Hebreus 1:6). O diabo está furioso porque ele sabe que um dia ainda vai ser obrigado a reconhecer Jesus como rei e adorá-Lo. “Para que ao nome de Jesus se dobre todo joelho dos que estão nos céus, e na terra, e debaixo da terra e toda língua confesse que Jesus Cristo é Senhor, para glória de Deus Pai”. (Filipenses 2:10, 11). Observe a conexão surpreendente que Paulo faz entre um anjo de Deus e Cristo Jesus. “…vocês me receberam como se eu fosse um anjo de Deus ou mesmo como se eu fosse Cristo Jesus.” (Gálatas 4:14). A expressão “Senhor dos exércitos” aparece 245 vezes na Bíblia, e remete para o “comandante do exército angelical de Deus.” Assim, o “Capitão do Exército do Senhor” que Josué viu não era um anjo, mas o próprio Jesus. Isso explica por que Ele exigiu que Josué removesse seus sapatos. O lugar era sagrado porque Jesus estava lá, assim como a presença de Jesus na sarça ardente fez desse um fundamento sagrado para Moisés. Então, Miguel, o capitão do Exército do Senhor é mais um título para Jesus. Quem é como Deus! Quando Felipe pediu que Jesus mostrasse o Pai aos discípulos, Jesus respondeu: “Respondeu-lhe Jesus: Há tanto tempo que estou convosco, e ainda não me conheces, Felipe? Quem me viu a mim, viu o Pai; como dizes tu: Mostra-nos o Pai?” (João 14:9) Alguns pensam que o Filho de Deus esperou 4000 anos para intervir pessoalmente nos assuntos do homem. Nem tanto! Embora seja verdade que a encarnação ocorreu 4000 anos depois da queda do homem, Deus o Filho, se envolveu pessoalmente na história e nos assuntos de seu povo. É por isso que Jesus disse: “Abraão, vosso pai, exultou por ver o meu dia; viu-o, e alegrou-se”. (João 8:56). Jesus apareceu pessoalmente a Abraão quando o patriarca intercedeu por Ló (Gênesis 18:26). Que maravilhosa verdade que Jesus, o Filho do Deus eterno, se ocupou em vigiar ativamente, providenciando a proteção de Seus filhos! Ele falou face a face com Abraão e Moisés e lutou com Jacó. Ele conduziu os israelitas através do deserto, fornecendo comida e água e vitória contra os seus inimigos. Lembre-se que o título de “Miguel O Arcanjo” significa “O grande mensageiro, que é como Deus”. Era Jesus, “a imagem do Deus invisível” (Colossenses 1:15), que trouxe a maior mensagem de esperança, o evangelho, para nosso mundo que perecia! Conclusão Em conclusão, vemos este majestoso e misterioso Ser, às vezes chamado Miguel, por vezes, o anjo do Senhor, ou então, o Comandante do Exército do Senhor, velando Sua divindade e aparecendo sob a forma de um humilde anjo. No entanto, este Ser enigmático tem o poder, autoridade e os atributos que pertencem somente a Deus. Ele luta contra o diabo no Céu, Ele ressuscita os mortos, Ele intercede pelos santos, Ele julga e Se levanta inaugurando o grande tempo de angústia de prova. Ele resgata os santos e recebe a sua adoração. Ele nos oferece um novo nome. Agora você pode saber quem é Miguel, mas o diabo também sabe e isso não vai salvá-lo. A grande questão é: você conhece Miguel, como Jesus, seu Senhor e salvador? Nota do Tradutor: Algumas traduções de Zacarias 3:2 como a King James e a Almeida Revista e Atualizada remetem esta frase ao “SENHOR” e outras como a Almeida Atualizada ao “Anjo do Senhor”. Artigo escrito pelo Pastor Doug Batchelor, do Ministério Adventista Amazing facts. Traduzido pelo blog Sétimo Dia do original “Who is Michael the Arcangel?” Fonte Blog Sétimo Dia